Saties
by fullmetal.tribute
Summary: Welcome to the world of Saties, weapons and meisters! Never heard of them? Oh, my! Well, you see... Not a full Beyblade crossover. Rated T to be sure.
1. Author's Note

_This is about a world called Saties, a.k.a. "World of Staffs". It is a world like Beyblade (don't leave if you haven't watched it, XD) and each Sakarie (Ancient Satye Language for "Staff Trainer") carries one Staff, called a Saka. The Sakas can change into one animal and their abilities vary. And before you ask "Where's the story?!" this is just the introduction of Saties. Soul Eater…not so much…lol. Anyway, reference for the Bronze Jackal Saka is ON THE REVIEWS._

_Yes, this is quite short, like, 90 words short. ._. Deal with it._


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Key! Where've you been?" asked the red-headed girl beside a blonde-haired one.

"Been looking for K. Have you see him?" Key replied.

"No, but I've seen Mouse in my backyard. The little Saka seemed urgent. It led me here." The red-haired girl pointed to a metallic-looking larger-than-normal mouse beside them.

"Oh, Mouse! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!" Key apologized, but Mouse only turned and ran off, flicking its silver tail for them to follow. "I think we should go, Red," Key said. She picked up a golden staff with orange wings and a wolf head. "Jackal, transform," she commanded, and in a bright orange light, a golden wolf was standing there. "I'll fly. You can use Doe, right?" asked Key, talking to Red.

"Of course." Red revealed a brown staff, much like Key's except without wings and a doe's head made out of wood. "Doe! Transform!" And in an instant a brown, wooden-like doe was standing in front of Red, dark brown, pupiless eyes staring at her. "Alright, let's go," Red said, getting on Doe's back.

"Okay, Jackal, Clockwork! Speed up, follow Mouse!" Key yelled, and the two hurried off and were followed closely by Red and Doe.

As the quad reached the Mouse, they saw two guys; one had brown hair and the other had black hair. "K! Jason! There you are!"

"Oh, great, you're here! Mouse, great job—transform again." K was speaking; the silverish mouse turned into a staff that was much shorter than Jackal or Doe's, with huge ears and largely decorated whiskers.

"Mrphf. I bet Lynx could have found them better," Jason muttered. The two had obviously argued, like always.

"Oh, shaddap, Jason… Anty-ways, guys, look what I found!" K cleared away some branches from a nearby bush to reveal teenagers—seven to be exact—apparently out cold on the ground. "Should we help them?"

"Of course! Good god, K, you're so slow! One's bleeding and they're all passed out."

"Doe, transform, once more!" said Red, and the doe transformed back into a staff, which she held out toward the teenagers. "_Desiderio di Guarigione_!" she yelled, and green-colored sparks came out of the eyes of the staff and surrounded the teenagers. The one that was bleeding—a blue-haired boy—stopped, and one of the darker blondes began to stir.

"What was that?" asked Jason. He was new to being a Sakarie—he wasn't as educated with Doe's and Red's combined power. His Saka was only a stage two, anyways, and Red's was a stage twenty-two, the highest of stages of all except Key's, who was a stage twenty-six. A couple of them stood—the darkest blonde who had woken first, a strange kid with yellow eyes and three white lines in his hair, and the blue-haired boy. The white-haired boy, whose eye color seemed purplish from where Key and co. were standing, said, "Hmphf. This is what I say when meisters and weapons are different. You even wake up before we do."

Weapons? Meisters? Were they like Sakas and Sakaries? As Key looked closer, she saw that the white-haired boy's eyes were not purple—they were crimson red, like Bronze Jackal's eyes.

"Excuse me!" said Red. "Who are you?"

The standing ones—apparently what the boy had called "meisters"—looked in her direction. "Who are _you_?" replied the dirty blonde sharply. The black-haired kid, however, seemed absorbed in something totally different. "All of you—look!" he cooed. "Perfect symmetry!" He pointed at my Saka. "Jackal? Yeah…he's symmetrical, I guess. Why do you care?"

"Because symmetry is perfect! The world couldn't be balanced without symmetry! It would be chaotic! Imperfect! It wouldn't be straight; everything HAS to be symmetrical! Down to the last detail, perfect no matter how you half it! There isn't anything-"

"ALRIGHT, WE GET IT!" all four of the Sakaries yelled in unison.

"No, you don't! You don't understand symmetry! Idon'tseehowyougoodfornothingpeop leliveinthissymmetricalworld !" he yelled, causing all of the Sakaries to sweatdrop in a comical way.

"Kid! Be quiet!" the tallest, lightest blonde said.

"Ahahaha, Kiid!" laughed the shortest one.

_They call this guy Kid? Weird._

"Forgive me. Anyway, I will introduce us," said Kid, regaining his composture. "I am Death the Kid, but you may call me Kid. These are my weapons, Liz and Patti Thompson. That is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans"—Soul cringed as his last name was used—"and that is Black Star and Tsubaki." However, when Kid went to motion at Black Star, he noticed that the blue-haired assassin was gone. He looked up.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR, YOUR GOD!"

"God of annoyance," muttered the boy named Soul said.

Key, Red, Jason and K sweatdropped. "…O…kay..thennnn…" Red muttered, but was stopped by crashing of branches and leaves behind them, where three people came out. "Elias, Anna, Eli!" Red said in greeting. A blue-colored lion was beside the boy, Elias, and a sky-blue dove was flying above the tallest girl's head, Anna. Beside Eli, another girl, was a black-and-white wolf.

The animals—apparently the Sakas—each made a noise corresponding to their species in greeting, and Elias grinned, and Anna said, "Guys, c'mere!"

Red and the others followed the trio out into a clearing. Several animals, like Doe, Jackal and Mouse as well as others were in the clearing. It was a common known fact that wild Sakas didn't unlock their staff form until they had a trainer.

"There's so many!" said Key in awe, however, the new people looked confused. "What are they?" the black-haired boy—Kid—asked. "They seem like deer and mice and wolves…"

"These? Don't you know?"

"No, we don't."

"Well, they are called Sakas. They take the form of animals—and when they have trainers, called Sakaries, they unlock a new form—a staff form. Like Jackal here." Key raised up the golden staff for a moment before putting it back down. "They are magical beings, and we can help raise them, train them, and guide them right so they won't end up like Shadow-Wielder.

"Considering you know nothing of Sakas, I will tell the legend of Shadow-Wielder—Shadow—to you…you may want to sit down. It's quite long, to be hontest."

Shadow-Wielder was once a good Saka, intent on leading others in a great way. That was before ambitions broke his spirit, broke his soul. His fur—once white—turned black as the shadows around him and his name, originally Great Leader, was changed to Shadow-Wielder.

_Mainly because of his ability: Shadow Bender._

_His ability allowed him to bend the shadows, to blend in with them, to move them and use them at his will. He could do anything concerning the darkness, and his power was peaked at midnight. Shadow, after becoming such a dictator, began wanting to kill off the one who had driven him off his power-hungry spot, off of his want for good power. This was the Great Eagle._

Eagle was a spectacular Saka, always drawing the attention and light to him. But he didn't want this. But he also didn't want the world of Saties to fall into chaos. He could tell the moment when Shadow's light-magic began to fail and began to become twisted with dark magic.

'_Twas the magic of the Dark Influence._

_You see, the Dark Influence can only effect and only be fought off by light-magic Sakas. Great Leader, back then, was greatly effected by the Influence and fell under it, and became the Shadow-Wielder._

_Anyways, as time went on, Eagle could sense Shadow's magic being twisted even farther by the Influence._

"_Brother, you must stop this Influence!" he said one day. "It will only lead to your death."_

"_This Influence… it doesn't deserve its name. It is not an DARK Influence, it is light, it will make you immortal! Can you not see this, Eagle? Only light-magics are granted such a power…only light-magics can be foolish enough to decline it!"_

"_Only light-magics can be foolish enough to accept it!" squawked Eagle in anger. "Great Leader, you no longer deserve your name! Your magic has twisted to far! Your soul is broken!"_

_And that was the moment when shadows draped over the Great Leader, and he said, "At least I am the clever one here." And when the shadows lifted, they had stained his fur; tainted his magic, changed his ability, broken his soul. His fur was black as the night; his eyes were as cold and hard as ice rock; his magic was no longer light, but dark; and his ability was no longer Lead, but it was Shadow Bender._

"_Grea—no, Shadow-Wielder! You are exiled from here! You must leave and never return!" Eagle said._

_Almost happily, Shadow made his leave, a smirk on his face as shadows seemed to disappear with him. "I am immortal now. No one can beat me!" he cackled as he fled._

_And so, from that day, Shadow killed many Sakas with the mere flick of his claws, gnash of his teeth. One day, Eagle stood before him. "You have disobeyed me, Shadow," said Eagle. "Now I must kill you!"_

_Even though he tried, Eagle could not kill Shadow, and Shadow could not kill Eagle. Finally they both stopped. Shadow left first, finding a den with an older she-wolf and her pups. One came right up to Shadow and play-growled at him. "Oh, Little Pup, Little Pup, would you like to have an adventure?" Shadow asked._

"_Yes, I would! Please!"_

"_Little pup, go up to Eagle's nest and snarl up it and challenge the Eagle himself to a battle. And if you win, you will become leader some day!"_

"_Okay!"_

_And so, the pup, unknowing of what he would do, agreed, and went to the tree the Eagle nested in. He snarled, "I want to fight you! I want to win and become leader of the whole place!"_

_Shadow smirked as he watched Eagle fly down and accept the challenge, for he could not decline as a coward, as Shadow would put it, and disappeared as other Sakas came to watch._

_And the fight commenced. And then, the pup was getting the upper hand as he went to bite down on Eagle's lifeline—the fatal thing for them all. But Eagle did not fight back. He could not bring himself to kill the pup, and therefore lost his life. Only then did the pup realize what he had done and buried his muzzle in Eagle's feathers. "Oh, Leader! Leader, Leader! What have I done!?"_

_And so, Moon of the Night felt bad for Eagle, and took him so that his feathers would gleam as the stars of the sky. And the pup had died of grief the next sunrise, and Sun of the Day felt bad for the pup and took him to be the clouds of the sky._

_Also, from that comes the legend of when the pup cries of grief, his gray fur gets grayer and the rain are his tears._

As the Sakarie finished, her eyes gleamed as she remembered the legend one of the few talking Sakas had told her, Elias, and Anna. Sigh…the memories.

* * *

_THAT. WAS. SO. LONG. I just couldn't stop writing. It's getting so awesome. ;A;_


End file.
